Would You Be Mine?
by lovejaeyong1401
Summary: Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, hyung? / Jaehyun x Taeyong / JAEYONG / NCT / Jaeyong's Love Story / #aNightWithJaeyong Event
1. Chapter 1

**Would You Be Mine?**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taeyong sampai di sekolah pukul 7 kurang 15 menit seperti biasanya. Saat ia hendak duduk ditempat duduknya, ia mendapatkan sepucuk surat diatas mejanya. Sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda dengan pita kecil diatasnya, bertuliskan _'To : Taeyong hyung'_ ' dibagian depannya. Ia tidak perlu mencari tau siapa orang yang telah menaruh surat itu diatas mejanya. Karena ia tau betul siapa orangnya.

"Dapat surat cinta lagi, Tae?" tanya sahabatnya Doyoung yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didepannya. Taeyong hanya mengangguk malas. "Ini sudah yang ke 71 kali ah tidak sudah yang ke 72 kali ia mengirim surat, Tae. Dan tak ada satupun yang kau balas" ucap Doyoung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bocah itu sepertinya sangat serius denganmu, Tae" tambah Doyoung lagi.

Taeyong tak menjawab, ia hanya diam. Ia lalu membuka surat tersebut.

 _Dear Taeyong hyung_

 _Hyung, ini aku lagi. Semoga kau tak bosan membaca suratku. Karena aku takkan pernah bosan menulisnya untukmu. Aku takkan pernah bosan mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Bahwa aku ingin dekat denganmu, hyung. Perasaan cinta ini semakin hari semakin besar saja, hyung. Jantung ini semakin berdebar tak karuan saat aku melihat senyum manismu. Dan aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu, hyung_

 _Hyung, aku berharap kau akan membalas suratku ini :)_

 _Dari orang yang sangat mencintaimu._

 _JUNG JAEHYUN_

Baru saja Taeyong selesai membaca surat, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Taeyong lantas melipat asal surat itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

.

.

Jaehyun duduk lemas dengan kepala diatas meja. Ia tampak sedih dan frustasi. Teman-temannya sudah tau kenapa Jaehyun seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Jaehyun, kau tak perlu seperti itu. Seperti orang kehilangan harapan hidup saja" ucap Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaehyun diam tak menjawab. Kepalanya masih diatas meja.

"Dia memang kehilangan harapan hidup, Yuta! Kau tidak kasihan, dia sudah puluhan kali mengirim surat cinta pada Taeyong _hyung_ tapi tak satupun dibalas" ucap Ten membalas perkataan Yuta.

"Taeyong _hyung_ itu sangat dingin, dia tidak punya perasaan. Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja dia, Jae" ucap Yuta lagi dan malah mendapatkan pukulan dikepala dari Ten. "Aku memang benar, lagian kan banyak siswa dan siswi diluar sana yang tergila-gila pada Jaehyun. Kenapa kau tak memilih salah satu dari mereka saja sih, Jae" ucap Yuta lagi sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Dan baru saja Ten akan memukul kepala Yuta lagi, Jaehyun tiba-tiba bersuara, memikirkan perkataan Yuta. "Apa aku menyerah saja? Apa aku berhenti mengejar-ngejarnya?" ucap Jaehyun pelan.

"Ide bag..." ucapan Yuta terpotong.

"Kau jangan menyerah, Jae!" ucap Ten memotong perkataan Yuta.

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakan cinta puluhan kali padanya. Melalui surat ataupun langsung tapi dia selalu menolak" ucap Jaehyun lagi masih dengan suara pelan.

"Dia tidak menolakmu, Jaehyun. Ia hanya belum menjawab" ucap Ten lagi.

"Tidak memberi jawaban sama saja menolak" ucap Yuta dan langsung mendapat pukulan dikepala lagi. Yuta kembali mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ayolah Jae, kau harus semangat. Kau harus mencari cara agar Taeyong _hyung_ tertarik padamu" Ten berkata memberi Jaehyun semangat.

"Cara apa lagi?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Mmm, seperti memberikan sesuatu yang ia sukai?" jawab Ten.

"Aku sudah pernah memberinya bunga, tapi tetap saja ia tidak merespon, Ten" jawab Jaehyun masih terkulai lemas.

"Mungkin ia tidak suka bunga, Jae. Sesuatu yang lain, yang sangat ia sukai" ucap Ten lagi.

"Apa?" ucap Jaehyun kali ini mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ten.

"Aku juga tidak tau apa kesukaannya, Jae" jawab Ten membuat Jaehyun menaruh kepala diatas meja lagi.

"Tanyakan saja pada adiknya, Mark" tiba-tiba Yuta menjawab. Jaehyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ide Yuta cemerlang, mungkin saja bisa membantu.

"Ah iya benar, adiknya Mark. Dia sekolah di SMP SOPA. Aku sering melihat Taeyong menjemputnya" ucap Ten lagi.

SMP SOPA tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Hanya beberapa blok saja. Bisa jalan kali kalau ingin kesana. Ide ini memberi Jaehyun sedikit harapan. Ia seperti mendapatkan harapan hidupnya kembali.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah, Jaehyun mampir ke SMP SOPA, tentu saja untuk menemui Mark, adik Taeyong. Tak perlu menunggu lama ia melihat Mark keluar gerbang sekolahnya.

"Mark Lee" ucap Jaehyun menyapa Mark.

"Iyaa, kau siapa?" tanya Mark menatap Jaehyun yang tampak asing dimatanya.

"Aku Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun teman kakakmu, Taeyong _hyung_ " jawab Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Oh teman Taeyong _hyung_. Mmm ada apa? Ada perlu denganku?" tanya Mark lagi

"Iyaa, bisa kita mengobrol sebentar?" tanya Jaehyun. Lama ia menunggu jawaban Mark yang sepertinya ragu-ragu mengiyakan ajakannya. "Kita ngobrol disana" ucap Jaehyun menunjuk ke sebuah mini market yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mark pun langsung tersenyum mengangguk.

Sesampainya di mini market Jaehyun lalu menyuruh Mark mengambil apa saja yang ia mau. Jaehyun yang akan membayarnya. Dan kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Mark. Ia pun mengambil apa saja yang ia mau. Mulai dari es krim, coklat, permen, chips dan lain-lain yang sangat ia suka. Wajahnya sangat senang sekali ketika mengambil semua makanan favoritnya. Setelah Mark selesai mengambil makanan-makanan tersebut, Jaehyun langsung membayarnya. Dan mereka pun duduk di kursi yang ada di mini market tersebut. Mark lalu mengeluarkan es krim dari kantong plastik dan mulai memakannya.

"Kau mau?" tanya Mark pada Jaehyun. Mulutnya sudah penuh es krim.

"Tidak, kau makan saja" jawab Jaehyun sambil tersenyum melihat mulut Mark yang belepotan es krim.

Mark begitu asiknya memakan es krim sampai ia melupakan sesuatu. "Oh iya kau mau bicara apa tadi, Jae _hyung_?" tanya Mark ketika ingat Jaehyun ingin bicara dengannya.

"Mmm... Begini Mark. Aku teman kakakmu. Tapi belum benar-benar berteman" ucap Jaehyun tampak bingung menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Mark yang juga bingung

"Maksudku.. Aku menyukai kakakmu. Tapi kakakmu sepertinya tidak merespon pernyataan cintaku" ucap Jaehyun akhirnya.

"Oh begitu.." Mark mengerti. "Lalu?" tanya Mark lagi yang sudah mengeluarkan es krim kedua dari kantong plastik

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Apa yang kakakmu sukai dan yang tidak ia sukai. Kau tau, agar ia jatuh hati padaku" ucap Jaehyun sedikit malu-malu.

"Ah ya ya ya. Agar kau bisa memberinya sesuatu yang kakakku sukai lalu ia akan jatuh cinta padamu begitu?" ucap Mark.

"Iya benar" jawab Jaehyun antusias.

"Tapi Taeyong _hyung_ itu sangat cuek. Ia sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk pacaran. Kau tau tidak _hyung_ , sudah puluhan pria yang mengajaknya pacaran tapi semuanya ia tolak" ucap Mark yang membuat Jaehyun sedikit patah semangat. "Tapi kau tenang saja, Jae _hyung_. Aku akan menbantumu. Kau sepertinya orang baik dan kau sangat tampan. Aku setuju jika kau jadi pacar kakakku" tambah Mark yang membuat Jaehyun melayang saking senangnya. Mendapatkan dukungan dari calon adik iparnya. Jaehyun tak berhenti tersenyum.

Setelah mereka selesai bicara, Jaehyun mengantar Mark pulang dengan motor sportnya. Sesampaianya didepan rumah, Mark lalu bicara "Kau sudah tau rumahku ya, Jae _hyung_?" tanya Mark.

"Aku kan pernah mengikuti kakakmu pulang" jawab Jaehyun cengar-cengir merasa malu telah mengikuti Taeyong. "Tapi bukan bermaksud apa-apa, hanya ingin tau rumah Taeyong _hyung_ saja" jawab Jaehyun lagi.

Mark hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dan saat ia hendak melangkah masuk ia lalu berkata lagi pada Jaehyun. "Taeyong _hyung_ , tidak suka dibonceng motor _hyung_ " ucap Mark memandang motor Jaehyun.

"Oh, baiklah" jawab Jaehyun mengerti. Lalu ia kembali melajukan motornya.

.

.

Setibanya dirumah, Jaehyun langsung masuk kamar. Melempar tasnya sembarang lalu berbaring dikasur besarnya. Mengeluarkan handphonenya dari kantong jaketnya. Ia melihat-lihat catatan dihandphonenya. Catatan apa-apa saja yang Taeyong sukai dan tidak Taeyong sukai.

Pertama,

Taeyong suka sekali makanan yang manis. Seperti es krim, coklat dan kue. _Ingatkan Jaehyun untuk membawa coklat setiap hari._

Taeyong suka sekali mendengarkan musik,

Taeyong suka membaca buku.

Taeyong suka dengan tokoh kartun Spongebob. _Walaupun Jaehyun sama sekali tidak suka tokoh kartun itu. Tapi ia pasti akan membelikan boneka Spongebob yang banyak untuk Taeyong._

Warna favorit Taeyong adalah biru. _Mungkin besok-besok Jaehyun akan memberi Taeyong bunga berwarna biru bukan merah seperti sebelumnya._

Taeyong lebih suka makan mie daripada nasi.

Taeyong juga suka buah melon dan yogurt terutama yang rasa strawberry.

Selain yang disukai Taeyong, Jaehyun juga mencatat beberapa yang tidak disukai Taeyong seperti Taeyong tidak suka dengan kotor.

Taeyong tidak suka makan sayur.

Taeyong takut gelap.

Taeyong benci kecoa.

Taeyong juga tak suka keramaian, ia lebih suka menyendiri.

Jaehyun terus saja membaca catatan dihandphonenya. Ia sedikit menghapalnya. Dan sepertinya ia akan lebih hapal catatan tentang Taeyong ketimbang pelajarannya.

.

.

"Tumben sekali kau sudah datang, Jae. Dan apa itu coklat? Banyak sekali. Boleh aku minta?" tanya Yuta ketika melihat Jaehyun sudah duduk dibangkunya dengan sebox coklat didepannya.

"Enak saja! Ini semua buat Taeyong _hyung_ tau!" jawab Jaehyun.

"Tapi itu banyak sekali, Jae. Masa kau berikan Taeyong _hyung_ semua, berikan aku satu" pinta Yuta memelas. Ia sangat ingin coklat yang ada dihadapan Jaehyun yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. _Dan ya Tuhan itu coklat mahal_ , batin Yuta.

"Satu saja yaa" ucap Jaehyun baik hati, ia memberikan satu coklat untuk Yuta.

"Untukku mana?" tanya Ten tiba-tiba muncul.

Jaehyun jadi terpaksa memberi satu coklat lagi untuk Ten. Dan ia langsung menyimpan coklatnya, takut mereka minta lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana, Jae. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan adiknya Taeyong _hyung_?" tanya Yuta dengan penuh coklat dimulutnya.

"Sudah, ini" jawab Jaehyun. Ia menunjukan catatan dihandphonenya.

"Wah kau hebat, Jae" sahut Ten yang juga sudah memakan coklatnya. "Semoga kau berhasil" tambah Ten lagi. Yuta ikut mengangguk-angguk. Jaehyun senang mendapat dukungan dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Semoga dengan cara ini ia akan berhasil mendekati Taeyong. _Namja_ manis yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

Jaehyun berdo'a dalam hati. _Semoga_ _Taeyong mau menerima cintanya kali ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

Haaiiii ketemu lagi. Masih di Jaeyong's Love Story.. Hihi.. \^^/

Dan untuk meramaikan #ANightWithJaeyong Event, semoga kalian suka ^^

See you next chapter.. Bye~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Would You Be Mine?**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Taeyong _hyung_!" panggil Jaehyun ketika melihat Taeyong yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

Taeyong membalikkan badannya, sedikit ragu. Ia sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia sudah hapal betul suaranya.

"Ini untukmu" ucap Jaehyum tersenyum, sambil menyerahkan tas kantong yang berisikan sebox coklat.

"Apa nih?" tanya Taeyong sedikit bingung.

"Coklat, untukmu" jawab Jaehyun masih tersenyum.

"Untukku?" tanya Taeyong lagi, ia sedikit terkejut Jaehyun memberinya coklat dan banyak.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Semoga kau suka" ucap Jaehyun lagi.

"Tae, kau mau pulang bareng aku dan Taeil _hyung_ tidak?" tanya Doyoung tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Jaehyun.

"Iya bareng" jawab Taeyong. "Jaehyun, aku pulang duluan ya. Dan terima kasih coklatnya" ucap Taeyong sedikit tersenyum pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengangguk senang. Ia benar-benar senang Taeyong tersenyum padanya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia kecewa karena Taeyong sudah buru-buru pulang tapi ia senang coklat pemberiannya diterima oleh Taeyong.

.

.

"Jaehyun memberimu coklat, Tae?" tanya Doyoung saat mereka berada dimobil Taeil.

Taeyong mengangguk "Tau dari mana dia kalau aku suka coklat?" ucap Taeyong bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin dia punya indera ke-enam" jawab Doyoung sambil tertawa. Taeil juga ikut tertawa. "Tae, bukankah itu coklat mahal. Wow, bocah itu tidak tanggung-tanggung dengan memberimu coklat yang mahal. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Tae" ucap Doyoung lagi.

"Mungkin kau harus memberinya kesempatan, Tae" ucap Taeil menambahkan.

Taeyong hanya bisa memandangi coklat pemberian Jaehyun. Doyoung benar, ini coklat mahal. Ia tau, tidak semua toko menjual coklat ini. Hanya toko-toko tertentu, karena harganya yang sangat mahal.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Taeyong langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia duduk dikasurnya yang empuk. Sedikit melamun saat memandangi coklat pemberian Jaehyun. Membayangkan wajah Jaehyun saat memberikan coklat ini padanya. Jaehyun terlihat senang sekali. Ia pun lalu mengambil sesuatu dibawah kasurnya. Sebuah kotak yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Yang isinya adalah puluhan surat-surat cinta dari Jaehyun. Rupanya ia tidak pernah membuang surat-surat itu, ia menyimpannya. Lalu ia teringat kata-kata Taeil yang mengatakan untuk memberi Jaehyun kesempatan. Taeyong tampak ragu-tagu. Ia lalu menggeleng. _Tidak, ia sedang tak ingin berpacaran._

 _._

 _._

Keesokan paginya di sekolah, Jaehyun tampak bersemangat sekali, wajah senang terpancar diwajahnya. Ia sedang menunggu Taeyong didepan kelas Taeyong. Tangannya memegang surat yang akan ia berikan pada Taeyong. Ia pun tersenyum saat melihat Taeyong datang.

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_ " sapa Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

Taeyong sedikit kaget karena Jaehyun pagi-pagi sudah menunggunya. "Pagi" jawab Taeyong pelan.

" _Hyung_ , ini" Jaehyun memberikan suratnya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong menerima surat Jaehyun. _Surat lagi_ , batin Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana coklatnya. Kau suka?" tanya Jaehyun

"E.. Suka" jawab Taeyong jujur. Ia memang menyukai coklatnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar mengetahui Taeyong suka coklat yang ia berikan. "Kalau kau suka, besok aku akan bawakan lagi untukmu, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun.

"Ehm..tidak usah Jaehyun. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" ucap Taeyong. Ia tak mau merepotkan Jaehyun dengan memberinya coklat mahal.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _hyung_. Tidak repot sama sekali" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum. "Mmm, _hyung_. Aku mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat pulang sekolah nanti. Kau mau, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun pelan. Ia tampak ragu-ragu mengatakannya. Ia takut Taeyong akan menolak ajakannya. Dan benar saja, Taeyong terlihat ragu-ragu. Ia tak menjawab ajakan Jaehyun. "Kalau kau tak bisa tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar sedih. "Ya sudah, aku kembali kekelas dulu, ya _hyung_." ucap Jaehyun pelan. Lalu Jaehyun melangkah hendak menuju kelasnya.

"Aku mau, Jaehyun!" ucap Taeyong tiba-tiba. Membuat Jaehyun berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya. "Aku mau. Tunggu aku pulang sekolah nanti" tambah Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengangguk senang. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia lalu kembali melangkah ah tidak ia berlari menuju kelasnya. Ia terlihat gembira sekali.

"Taeyong _hyung_ menerima ajakanku!" ucap Jaehyun pada sahabatnya saat ia sampai kelas.

"Benarkah? Wah selamat ya, Jae. Akhirnya Taeyong _hyung_ mau meresponmu. Pasti karena coklat pemberianmu" ucap Ten tertawa. Yuta juga ikut tertawa.

.

.

"Masa karena coklat mahal saja, kau terima ajakan kencan Jaehyun, Tae?" tanya Doyoung saat jam istirahat.

"Bukan kencan! Dan bukan karena dia memberiku coklat aku menerima ajakannya. Hanya saja, aku teringat ucapan Taeil _hyung_ " ucap Taeyong pelan.

"Menurutku kau juga harus memberinya kesempatan, Tae. Sudah waktunya kau move on" ucap Doyoung lagi.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Namun ia ragu dengan ucapan sahabatnya. Ia belum yakin ia bisa move on. Karena sampai saat ini ia belum bisa melupakan mantan ah bukan mantan tapi kekasihnya, mereka belum putus. Belum ada kata ' _putus_ '. Sehun pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi untuk selama-lamanya, karena kecelakaan setahun yang lalu.

.

.

Taeyong tampak ragu-ragu melangkah keluar kelas saat bel tanda sekolah usai yang sudah berbunyi 2 menit lalu. Ia jadi ragu apakah ia tetap menerima ajakan Jaehyun atau tidak. Apalagi ia ingat Jaehyun mengendari motor.

"Jangan buat Jaehyun kecewa, Tae. Kau tadi sudah menerima ajakannya" ucap Doyoung saat melihat Taeyong yang ragu-ragu.

"Iya aku tau, Young" jawab Taeyong.

"Ya sudah sampai jumpa besok, Tae" ucap Doyoung sambil berlalu.

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir dan melihat Jaehyun sedang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Mana motormu?" tanya Taeyong saat melihat Jaehyun tidak bersama motor yang setiap hari dibawanya.

"Aku tidak bawa motor, _hyung_. Aku bawa mobil" jawab Jaehyun sambil menunjuk mobil dibelakangnya. Dan berjalan kearah pintu mobil hendak membukakan pintu untuk Taeyong. "Ayo masuk, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun membuyarkan lamunan Taeyong. Ia sedikit melamun, dan sedikit lega karena ia tidak akan dibonceng motor oleh Jaehyun.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana, Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong setelah Jaehyun melajukan mobilnya.

"Kita makan siang, _hyung_. Aku yang traktir. Bagaimana?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melaju mobilnya dijalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit padat. Mungkin karena jamnya pegawai kantor, mahasiswa dan juga orang-orang keluar untuk makan siang. Setelah beberapa menit, sampailah mereka direstoran untuk mereka makan siang. Taeyong membaca nama restoran yang tertera diplang yang ada didepan restoran.

"Restoran sushi?" tanya Taeyong.

"Iya, hari ini aku ingin makan sushi. Kau tidak keberatan kan, _hyung_?" jawab Jaehyun. "Tapi jika kau tidak suka sushi, ada menu mie ramen juga, _hyung._ Kau pasti suka" tambah Jaehyun lagi. Ia ingat Taeyong tidak suka makan nasi.

Taeyong lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Ia suka mie ramen.

"Ayo masuk, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun membuka pintu restoran.

"Jaehyun!" sapa seseorang dari dalam restoran. "Wah sudah lama kau tidak kemari" tambah seseorang itu lagi sambil menyalami Jaehyun.

"Baru juga tiga minggu yang lalu aku kesini, _hyung_ " jawab Jaehyun balas menyalami orang itu.

Orang itu tertawa, dan melirik seseorang yang ada disamping Jaehyun.

"Ah _hyung_ , kenalkan ini Hansol _hyung_. Dia temanku sekaligus pemilik restoran ini" ucap Jaehyun mengenalkan Hansol yang adalah temannya sekaligus pemilik restoran.

Taeyong dan Hansol bersalaman sambil mengenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Mana Johnny _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun pada Hansol matanya juga melihat keseluruh restoran.

"Didapur, hari ini gantian dia yang masak" jawab Hansol sambil tertawa. "Ayo duduk dulu, kau mau duduk dimana?" ucap Hansol.

Jaehyun melihat sekeliling restoran dan menemukan meja kosong. "Kita duduk disana ya, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun pada Taeyong. Taeyong mengangguk, ia hanya mengikuti Jaehyun saja.

Setelah itu mereka duduk dan langsung memesan makanan pada Hansol. Hansol sudah hapal menu favorit Jaehyun direstorannya. Tak perlu ia bertanya pada Jaehyun. Ia hanya menanyakan apa yang ingin Taeyong pesan. Setelah Taeyong memesan mie ramen yang jadi favorit direstoran, Hansol pergi ke dapur menyiapkan pesanan Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Kau tak bilang kalau ini restoran temanmu, Jae" ucap Taeyong setelah Hansol pergi.

"Aku sengaja, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ramai juga disini" ucap Taeyong lagi setelah melihat sekeliling restoran.

"Sushi buatan Hansol _hyung_ jadi favorit disini. Mereka sangat menyukai rasanya. Beda dari restoran-restoran sushi yang lain" jawab Jaehyun.

Taeyong melihat kesetiap pengunjung, hampir semuanya memesan sushi. "Oh begitu" ucap Taeyong lagi.

"Nanti kau harus coba ya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun. Taeyong mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ia kan tidak suka nasi.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, pesanan merekapun datang. Dan Hansol juga yang membawa pesanan mereka. Hansol sepertinya ingin melayani _'tamu specialnya'_ sendiri.

"Terima kasih" ucap Taeyong pada Hansol setelah Hansol menaruh semangkok mie ramen didepan Taeyong. "Mmm, aromanya saja sudah sedap sekali" ucap Taeyong lagi sambil menghirup aroma dari mie ramen.

Hansol tersenyum "Semoga kau suka mie ramen buatanku" ucap Hansol pada Taeyong. "Selamat makan ya" ucap Hansol lagi menepuk pundak Jaehyun lagi ia kembali ke dapur.

"Ayo dimakan, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun.

"Boleh aku mencicipi sushimu, Jae" tanya Taeyong.

"Tentu, ini" jawab Jaehyun menyodorkan sushi pesanannya pada Taeyong.

"Mmm ini enak" ucap Taeyong setelah memakan sushinya.

"Benarkan, kau pasti suka _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

Taeyong mengangguk karena mulutnya penuh sushi kedua.

"Coba mie ramennya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun lagi.

Taeyong lalu mengambil sumpit dan mencoba mie ramennya. "Hmmm, enak sekali. Ini benar-benar enak, Jae" ucap Taeyong yang terus memakan mie ramennya.

"Aku senang kau suka, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun sambil tertawa melihat Taeyong.

"Iya aku suka" ucap Taeyong membalas senyum Jaehyun.

.

Mereka menghabiskan makanan sambil berbincang-bincang, dan sesekali mereka tertawa. Jaehyun membuat lelucon-lelucon yang membuat Taeyong tertawa.

Tak terasa waktu sudah hampir sore. Jaehyun melirik jam ditangannya. "Sudah hampir sore, _hyung_. Aku antar kau pulang" ucap Jaehyun pada Taeyong. Taeyong mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hansol _hyung_!" panggil Jaehyun pada Hansol yang sedang melayani pengunjung lain.

Hansol mendatangi meja Jaehyun dan Taeyong. "Kau mau pesan lagi, Jae?" tanya Hansol sambil tertawa.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong tertawa "Tidak _hyung_. Aku sudah kenyang. Taeyong _hyung_ juga" jawab Jaehyun dan Taeyong mengangguk setuju. "Aku minta billnya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun lagi. "Dan tidak usah didiskon!" tambah Jaehyun lagi. Sepertinya Jaehyun sudah sering mendapat diskon jika ia makan di restoran Hansol.

"Iya iyaa" ucap Hansol sambil tertawa. "Tunggu sebentar ya"

Hansol berjalan menuju meja kasir, tak lama kemudian kembali dengan membawa bill dan menyerahkannya pada Jaehyun.

"Ini _hyung_ " Jaehyun membayar sejumlah nominal yang tertera dibill. "Dan ini untukmu, terima kasih sudah melayani kami dengan baik" ucap Jaehyun memberi uang tip pada Hansol sambil tertawa.

"Kau tak memberi uang tip padaku juga, Jae" tiba-tiba Johnny datang dari dapur. Dan langsung menyalami Jaehyun. "Maaf aku baru sempat menemuimu. Aku sibuk sekali di dapur" tambah Johnny lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Aku tau kau sibuk" ucap Jaehyun pada Johnny.

"Kapan-kapan main lagi kesini ya. Aku yang akan melayanimu. Datang lagi bersama kekasihmu ini" ucap Johnny lagi membuat Jaehyun jadi gugup. Dan Taeyong sedikit terkejut.

"Bukan kekasihku, _hyung_. Taeyong _hyung_ dan aku belum ber-pa-caran" ucap Jaehyun sedikit terbata.

"Oh, maafkan aku kalo begitu" ucap Johnny malu sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Sudah sana kembali ke dapur. Kau membuat mereka salah tingkah saja" ucap Hansol mengusir Johnny.

"Iya iya aku kembali ke dapur, sayang" ucap Johnny sambil mencubit pipi Hansol. "Dah, Jaehyun. Aku harus kembali ke dapur. Datang lagi lain kali ya kalian berdua" ucap Johnny sambil tersenyum pada Taeyong sebelum kembali ke dapur.

"Ayo aku antar kalian sampai depan" ucap Hansol pada Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Hansol pun mengantar Jaehyun dan Taeyong sampai kedepan restoran. Melambaikan tangan saat mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Jaehyun perlahan melaju meninggalkan restoran.

.

.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Taeyong lebih banyak diam. Jaehyun tau jika Taeyong sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Johnny tadi.

" _Hyung_ , maafkan perkataan Johnny _hyung_ tadi ya" ucap Jaehyun memecahkan keheningan. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Taeyong.

Taeyong menoleh menatap Jaehyun lalu mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa" Lalu ia kembali diam.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mentraktirku ya, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong saat mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Taeyong.

"Terima kasih juga sudah menerima ajakanku" jawab Jaehyun tersenyum. Ia keluar dari mobil hendak membukakan pintu untuk Taeyong. "Sampai jumpa besok, _hyung"_ ucap Jaehyun sambil tersenyum pada Taeyong.

Setelah Taeyong masuk kedalam rumah, Jaehyun kembali melajukan mobilnya. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ia senang sekali. Hari ini ia dan Taeyong makan siang bersama. Ia juga sudah membuat Taeyong tertawa. _Awal yang baik_ , batin Jaehyun.

.

.

"Apakah itu tadi Jae _hyung_ yang mengantarmu pulang, _hyung?_ Kalian habis kencan ya?" tanya Mark saat melihat Taeyong memasuki rumah.

"Iya itu Jaehyun. Kami tidak kencan, Mark!" ucap Taeyong. "Tunggu dulu, dari mana kau tau Jaehyun? Kau sudah kenal dia?" tanya Taeyong dan langsung membuat Mark sedikit panik. Taeyong kan tidak tau ia sudah membongkar rahasia Taeyong pada Jaehyun.

"Ee-itu. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja bertemu Jae _hyung_ di mini market dekat sekolahku. Mmm. Aku kekamar dulu ya, _hyung_. Aku banyak tugas sekolah" jawab Mark gugup lalu pergi meninggalkan Taeyong yang menatapnya curiga.

.

.

Semalaman Jaehyun tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih terbayang-bayang senyum manis Taeyong. Juga mata indah Taeyong yang siang tadi ia tatap sampai ia puas. Ah tidak, ia belum puas. Ia masih ingin terus menatapnya. Setiap hari, setiap menit bahkan setiap detik. Dan jika mungkin ia ingin Taeyong menjadi miliknya.

.

.

 _Hanya miliknya_

 _._

 _._

 **END**

* * *

Halloo... Ketemu lagi. Maaf kalo agak lama updatenya. Lagi sibuk banget nih. Hehehehe.. ^_^

Terima kasih yang udah review. Yang belum ditunggu ya reviewnya.. Gomawo.. ^^

See you next chapter~~ \^^/


	3. Chapter 3

**Would You Be Mine?**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Tae, kau jangan pernah melupakan aku ya_

 _Berjanjilah kau tak akan pernah melupakan aku_

 _Tak akan pernah mencintai orang lain selain aku_

 _Tae, berjanjilah padaku_

 _Aku berjanji, hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu_

 _Aku hanya mencintaimu, hyung._

 _Hyung, kau jangan pernah pergi dariku ya_

Taeyong terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bermimpi. Mimpi yang sama setiap malam. Sehun selalu hadir dalam tidurnya. Suara Sehun seperti terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Mimpi itu juga seperti nyata. Tak terasa air matanya menetes, ia menangis lagi mengingat Sehun.

.

.

"Ceritakan padaku" ucap Doyoung tiba-tiba saat Taeyong duduk dikelasnya.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Taeyong tak mengerti.

"Tentang kencanmu dengan Jaehyun kemarin" jawab Doyoung.

"Aku sudah bilang itu bukan kencan, Young" mengelak.

"Iya iya terserah, pokoknya ceritakan" ucap Doyoung penasaran.

"Kami hanya makan siang" jawab Taeyong singkat.

"Hanya makan siang?" tanya Doyoung lagi. Taeyong mengangguk. "Ah tidak seru" ucap Doyoung sedikit kecewa. Ia berharap mereka melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar makan siang.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" Taeyong balik bertanya.

"Sesuatu seperti pergi ke taman, berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan" ucap Doyoung. Sepertinya ia sedang menggoda Taeyong.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kami tidak kencan!" ucap Taeyong sedikit kesal. "Aku tidak akan pacaran lagi, paling tidak untuk saat ini" ucap Taeyong pelan.

"Tae, kau harus move on. Kau harus bisa melupakan Sehun" ucap Doyoung kali ini serius.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa, Young" ucap Taeyong. "Aku belum bisa" ucap Taeyong lagi. Menatap Doyoung yang sedang menatapnya.

"Lalu Jaehyun?" tanya Doyoung.

"Aku hanya menganggapnya teman" jawab Taeyong.

Doyoung menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

"Hari ini kau akan mengajak Taeyong _hyung_ kemana, Jae?" tanya Ten pada Jaehyun saat mereka istirahat.

"Mmm, hari ini aku berencana mengajaknya makan es krim" jawab Jaehyun semangat.

"Wah Jaehyun, kau tak pernah mengajak kami makan es krim" ucap Yuta.

"Lain kali saja ya, Yut. Hari ini aku ingin berdua saja dengan Taeyong _hyung_ " jawab Jaehyun. Membuat Yuta memajukan bibirnya. Jaehyun pun tertawa.

.

Bel berbunyi tanda sekolah berakhir, Jaehyun langsung merapihkan bukunya lalu keluar kelas setelah berpamitan dengan sahabatnya. Ia lalu sedikit berlari menuju kelas Taeyong dan melihat Taeyong baru saja keluar kelas bersama Doyoung.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Jaehyun.

Taeyong dan Doyoung menoleh.

"Hari ini kau pulang bareng Doyoung _hyung_ ya?" tanya Jaehyun pada Taeyong.

"Iya, kenapa" tanya Taeyong.

"Mm aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersamaku, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun malu-malu.

Taeyong tak langsung menjawab, ia menoleh kearah Doyoung yang juga menoleh kearahnya.

"Hm maaf Jaehyun, aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas dirumah Doyoung" ucap Taeyong membuat Doyoung membulatkan matanya. Ia pasti sudah berbohong. _Apa sahabatnya ini hendak menghindari Jaehyun?_ batin Doyoung.

"Ooh, ya sudah tidak apa-apa _hyung_ , lain kali saja" ucap Jaehyun kecewa. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih. "Aku pulang duluan ya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun pelan, masih kecewa. Ia berjalan lesu menuju tempat parkir mobil.

Taeyong juga langsung terdiam, ia sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. Mereka juga berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil, Taeil sudah menunggu mereka disana. Saat hendak masuk kedalam mobil Taeil. Taeyong melihat Jaehyun yang masih terlihat sedih, mobil Jaehyun tak jauh dari mobil Taeil.

" _Hyung,_ Young. Aku pulang bareng Jaehyun saja ya" ucap Taeyong tiba-tiba. Doyoung dan Taeil mengangguk, dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Taeyong langsung berlari menuju mobil Jaehyun. Jaehyun sudah berada dimobilnya dan sudah menyalakan mesin mobil saat Taeyong membuka pintu mobil dan langsung duduk disamping Jaehyun.

" _Hyung_?!" ucap Jaehyun terkejut, Taeyong tiba-tiba masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Aku pulang barengmu ya, Jaehyun. Mengerjakan tugasnya besok saja" ucap Taeyong sambil tersenyum kecil pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengangguk tersenyum. Ia tentu saja senang. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak sedang buru-buru pulang kan?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tidak, kenapa?" Taeyong balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan es krim, aku tau toko es krim yang paling enak, _hyung_ " jawab Jaehyun.

"Baiklah" ucap Taeyong. _Tau dari mana lagi Jaehyun, aku suka es krim?_ tanya Taeyong dalam hati.

.

.

Mereka sampai di toko es krim dan kue yang dimaksud Jaehyun. Toko tersebut bagai surga bagi Taeyong. Terdapat banyak sekali macam-macam varian es krim. Dan puluhan bentuk dan rasa kue yang ditawarkan, semua terlihat sangat enak.

"Kau boleh pesan apa saja yang kau mau, _hyung_. Aku yang traktir" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum saat melihat Taeyong memandang kue mini berbentuk Spongebob. _Lucu sekali dan kelihatannya sangat enak,_ batin Taeyong.

"Benarkah, Jaehyun. Kau yang traktir?" tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun mengangguk masih tersenyum.

Taeyong merasa tidak enak. Baru juga kemarin Jaehyun mentraktirnya makan mie ramen, hari ini kue dan es krim. Es krim dan kue disini pasti sangat mahal.

"Ayo dipilih saja, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun saat melihat Taeyong tampak ragu-ragu.

"Aku pesan itu, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong menunjuk kue mini berbentuk Spongebob.

Jaehyun lalu memesan kue tersebut pada pelayan toko. "Lalu es krimnya mau yang mana, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Tidak usah Jaehyun, itu saja cukup" jawab Taeyong tak enak hati.

"Kau juga harus coba es krimnya, _hyung_. Ya sudah aku yang . Kau duduk saja, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun dan menyuruh Taeyong duduk.

Taeyong lalu duduk sambil menunggu Jaehyun yang sedang memilih es krim. Tak lama kemudian Jaehyun datang membawa mangkuk besar es krim yogurt rasa strawberry dengan berbagai macam toping diatasnya. Jaehyun juga membawa sepiring kecil kue rasa coklat.

"Jaehyun, besar sekali?" ucap Taeyong saat melihat mangkuk besar berisi es krim.

"Kau habiskan ya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun tertawa kecil.

 _Strawberry yogurt,_ batin Taeyong saat mencoba es krimnya.

"Bagaimana _hyung_ , kau suka? Enak sekali kan?" tanya Jaehyun yang juga memakan es krimnya.

Taeyong mengangguk, sambil terus memakan es krimnya.

"Kuenya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun saat melihat Taeyong tak berhenti makan es krim.

"Kuenya dibawa pulang saja ya, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong pelan. Ia sangat malu mengatakannya.

"Ya sudah nanti dibungkus saja. Ini, kau makan kueku saja" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum melihat Taeyong yang tampak malu. Ia menyodorkan piringnya yang berisi kue coklat.

"Buatku juga? Lalu kau bagaimana?" tanya Taeyong.

"Tidak apa-apa kau makan saja, sini aku suapi" ucap Jaehyun sambil mengambil sendok, memotong kue lalu menyuapi Taeyong.

Taeyong sedikit terkejut, namun ia tetap membuka mulut saat Jaehyun menyuapinya kue coklat.

"Aku makan sendiri saja" ucap Taeyong kikuk, mengambil sendok dari tangan Jaehyun. Dan makan sendiri kuenya. Tanpa melihat Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tertawa kecil melihat gelagat Taeyong yang kikuk. "Bagaimana kuenya, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong udah menghabiskan setengah kue tanpa bicara. Ia masih salah tingkah.

"Enak.. Enak sekali, aku suka" jawab Taeyong kali ini menatap Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum saat melihat bibir Taeyong sedikit belepotan krim coklat. Ia pun langsung mengusap bibir Taeyong dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu menghisap ibu jarinya, membersihkannya dari krim coklat.

"Iya enak sekali, manis" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum membuat jantung Taeyong berdebar kencang karena perlakuan Jaehyun barusan. Taeyong semakin salah tingkah.

Merekapun menghasiskan es krim dan kue sambil sedikit berbincang-bincang. Namun Taeyong lebih banyak menunduk, memakan kue dan es krimnya. Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya memandangi Taeyong. Saat Taeyong sudah menghabiskan semuanya, Jaehyun lalu berdiri dan mengatakan akan meminta pelayan toko untuk membungkus kue Spongebob untuk Taeyong bawa pulang.

"Ini _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun memberi bungkusan pada Taeyong. Namun ada dua bungkusan. "Yang ini buat persediaanmu makan dirumah" ucap Jaehyun saat melihat Taeyong yang sedikit ragu menerima bungkusannya.

"Tidak perlu, Jaehyun. Kau sudah mentraktirku banyak tadi" ucap Taeyong merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita pulang" ucap Jaehyun lagi.

Merekapun meninggalkan toko kue dan Jaehyun mengantarkan Taeyong pulang.

.

"Terima kasih ya , Jaehyun." ucap Taeyong saat mereka sudah dirumah Taeyong.

"Sama-sama, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun. "Aku pulang ya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun lagi. Dan Taeyong mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil pada Jaehyun. Lalu mobil Jaehyun melaju meninggalkan Taeyong yang terus memandangi mobil Jaehyun. Sampai mobil itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Taeyong tak menyadari jika Mark sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia pun terkejut saat ia membalikkan badan hendak masuk kedalam rumah.

"Mark! Kau mengagetkan saja!" ucap Taeyong kesal.

" _Hyung_ yang sangat serius memandangi mobil Jae _hyung_ , sampai tak tau aku ada disini dari tadi" ucap Mark membela diri.

Taeyong lalu masuk kedalam rumah, Mark mengikutinya dibelakang. " _Hyung_ , apa itu?" tanya Mark saat melihat bungkusan yang dibawa Taeyong.

"Ini" Taeyong menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Mark. Mark lalu membukanya.

"Waah kue coklat" ucap Mark saat membuka bungkusannya. "Boleh aku minta ya, _hyung?_ " tanya Mark. Taeyong hanya mengangguk membuat Mark senang lalu membawa bungkusan itu ke dapur. Untuk memotong kuenya. "Enak sekali" ucap Mark saat ia sudah memakan kuenya. "Apa ini dari, Jae _hyung_?" tanya Mark mulutnya penuh kue coklat. Lagi-lagi Taeyong hanya mengangguk. "Jae _hyung_ baik sekali ya, _hyung_ " ucap Mark lagi. Mulutnya masih penuh kue coklat. "Jae _hyung_ sangat cocok untuk dijadikan pacar, _hyung_. Baik hati dan juga sangat tampan" ucap Mark lagi. Ia sudah menghabiskan potongan kue pertama dan hendak mengambil potongan kue kedua.

Taeyong memandang Mark mendengar perkataan adiknya itu. _Apa maksud perkataan Mark?_

"Kau suka padanya kan, _hyung_?" tanya Mark. Taeyong tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengernyitkan keningnya. "Jujur saja _hyung_. Kau suka pada Jae _hyung_ kan?" tanya Mark lagi. Ia sedang menggoda _hyung_ nya.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Taeyong sambil pergi kekamarnya. Ia membawa bungkusan kue Spongebob. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. Mark lalu menertawainya. Sambil terus memakan kue coklat pemberian Jaehyun.

.

.

 _Kau suka padanya kan, hyung?_

 _Kau suka pada Jae hyung kan?_

 _Jujur saja, hyung_

Kata-kata Mark terus saja terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Membuat Taeyong tak bisa tidur. Apalagi saat ia mengingat lagi perlakuan Jaehyun tadi siang. Jantung Taeyong berdebar kencang lagi.

 _Ya Tuhan apa benar ia sudah jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

Haaii,, aku datang lagi... \^^/ Aku buat Taeyong galau nih gara-gara Jaehyun. Authornya sendiri aja dibikin galau ama Jaehyun. Gantengnya ga nahan.. Duh.. Hahahhaha.. ;D

Yang belum review ditunggu ya reviewnya. Terus yang udah kasih review, Gomawo ^^

See you next chapter~~~ \^^/


	4. Chapter 4

**Would You Be Mine?**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taeyong terbangun lagi dari tidurnya, ia bermimpi lagi. Mimpi yang sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Sehun datang lagi dimimpinya. Namun kali ini Sehun datang dengan raut wajah sedih.

 _Tae, kenapa kau bohong padaku?_

Taeyong tak mengerti.

 _Kau melupakan aku, Tae._

Tidak! Taeyong tak pernah melupakan Sehun. Ia mencintai Sehun. Sehun juga tau itu. Tapi kenapa, raut wajah Sehun sangat sedih?

.

.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Tae?" tanya Doyoung saat jam pelajaran usai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taeyong tak mengerti.

"Lagi-lagi kau memberi harapan pada Jaehyun. Kau bilang kau hanya menganggapnya teman" ucap Doyoung menatap Taeyong.

"Aku memang hanya menganggapnya teman!" ucap Taeyong yang juga menatap Doyoung.

"Kau memberi harapan padanya, Taeyong. Kau selalu menerima ajakannya" ucap Doyoung lagi.

"Aku-, aku hanya tak tega melihat wajah sedihnya" ucap Taeyong pelan.

Doyoung menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tak tega melihat dia bersedih, jadi kau selalu terima ajakannya? Bagaimana jika dia tau kau hanya menganggapnya teman? Itu akan lebih menyakiti hatinya, Taeyong" ucap Doyoung.

Taeyong diam tak menjawab. Doyoung benar, itu akan lebih menyakiti hati Jaehyun.

"Katakan padaku Taeyong. Katakan jika kau tidak suka pada Jaehyun. Katakan jika kau tidak mencintainya" ucap Doyoung sangat serius.

"Young?" tanyaTaeyong pelan.

"Katakan saja. Aku hanya ingin dengar" ucap Doyoung masih menatap Taeyong.

"Aku-" Taeyong tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Lidahnya beku. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa perih.

"Kau tak bisa mengatakannya. Kau tak bisa mengatakan kalau kau tidak mencintai Jaehyun" ucap Doyoung. Ia tau perasaan Taeyong.

"A-ku tak bi-sa melu-pakan Se-hun" ucap Taeyong terbata. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tau kau sangat mencintainya, Tae. Tapi Sehun sudah meninggal. Kau harus bisa melupakannya!" ucap Doyoung.

Taeyong tak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng.

"Tae, dengarkan aku. Sehun sudah tidak ada. Kau harus bisa melupakannya. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, Tae" ucap Doyoung lagi.

Taeyong masih menggeleng, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu ia keluar kelas, pergi meninggalkan Doyoung.

"Tae tunggu!" teriak Doyoung.

Saat Taeyong baru saja keluar kelas, ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jaehyun ada didepannya. Jaehyun yang baru datang pun terkejut melihat Taeyong.

" _Hyung-_ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaehyun saat melihat wajah Taeyong pucat dan matanya memerah. Seperti orang menangis.

Taeyong tak menjawab ia hanya menatap Jaehyun lalu pergi. Ia sedikit berlari. Jaehyun tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Taeyong mencoba memanggilnya.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Jaehyun, namun Taeyong terus saja pergi, ia tak menghiraukan Jaehyun.

"Sudah Jaehyun, biarkan saja" ucap Doyoung yang sudah ada disampingnya.

"Taeyong _hyung_ kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun pada Doyoung. Raut wajahnya juga ikutan sedih.

"Sini Jaehyun, duduk dulu. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu" ucap Doyoung mengajak Jaehyun duduk dibangku didalam kelas.

Jaehyun mengikuti saja apa kata Doyoung, lalu ia pun duduk.

"Jaehyun, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kau harus jujur padaku" ucap Doyoung serius menatap Jaehyun. Jaehyun menganguk.

"Kau mencintai Taeyong?" tanya Doyoung.

Jaehyun bingung kenapa Doyoung menanyakan itu. Doyoung pasti tau jika ia mencintai Taeyong. Namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung.

"Lebih daripada aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Taeyong _hyung_ adalah hidupku. Aku sangat mencintainya" jawab Jaehyun jujur. Ia memang sangat mencintai Taeyong.

Doyoung menggangguk, ia tau pasti Jaehyun akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Jika Taeyong tidak mencintaimu bagaimana? E ini hanya 'jika'" ucap Doyoung ia melihat perubahan raut wajah Jaehyun.

"Aku akan buat Taeyong _hyung_ jatuh cinta padaku, _hyung_ " jawab Jaehyun lagi.

"Kau yakin bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu?" tanya Doyoung.

Jaehyun menggangguk. Ia yakin bisa membuat Taeyong jatuh hati padanya.

"Begini, Jaehyun. Bukannya aku ingin merusak suasana hatimu. Hanya saja aku rasa aku perlu mengatakan hal ini padamu" ucap Doyoung.

"Hal apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun sedikit penasaran.

"Hhmm sebenarnya Taeyong belum bisa melupakan seseorang" ucap Doyoung ragu.

"Melupakan seseorang?" tanya Jaehyun.

Doyoung mengangguk. "Aku tak bisa mengatakan seseorang tersebut, aku tak berhak mengatakannya. Kau tanyakan saja pada Taeyong. Dan tanyakan juga tentang perasaannya padamu" ucap Doyoung.

Jaehyun mengangguk, ia tak memaksa Doyoung mengatakan siapa orang tersebut. Seseorang yang tak bisa dilupakan oleh Taeyong. Hati Jaehyun sakit sekali membayangkan Taeyong mencintai orang lain.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Jaehyun terus saja teringat perbincangannya dengan Doyoung. Tapi sepertinya ia tak akan bisa bertanya langsung pada Taeyong siapa seseorang tersebut. Ia yakin tak akan ada kata yang keluar saat ia berhadapan dengan Taeyong. Lalu sebuah nama terlintas dipikirannya. Mark, tentu saja. Ia akan bertanya pada Mark. Mark pasti tau siapa orang yang dicintai kakaknya itu.

Jaehyun berdiri digerbang SMP SOPA, matanya melihat-lihat sekeliling, mencari Mark. Namun ia kecewa saat melihat sekolah sudah sepi, hanya tinggal beberapa siswa saja. _Sepertinya Mark sudah pulang,_ batin Jaehyun. Saat hendak kembali ke mobilnya, Jaehyun terkejut ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

" _Hyung_! Jae _hyung_!" itu suara Mark. Jaehyun langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Mark" ucap Jaehyun senang, ternyata Mark belum pulang.

"Sedang apa disini, _hyung_? Aku kira kau kencan lagi dengan Tae _hyung_ " ucap Mark tertawa.

"Tidak" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum. "Justru itu aku kesini untuk menanyakan sesuatu tentang Taeyong _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun, wajahnya sedikit berubah sedih lagi.

"Menanyakan sesuatu tentang Tae _hyung_?" tanya Mark.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Kita bicara sambil makan, bagaimana? Kau sudah makan belum?" tanya Jaehyun.

Mark menggeleng. "Belum"

"Ayo masuk ke mobil, kita cari tempat makan" ucap Jaehyun menyuruh Mark masuk ke mobilnya.

Mark pun masuk kedalam mobil, lalu mereka pergi mencari tempat makan.

"Jadi kau mau bicara apa, Jae _hyung_?" tanya Mark ketika mereka sudah disebuah restoran yang dipilih Mark, dan sedang menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Mm nanti saja, kita makan dulu" ucap Jaehyun saat pesanan mereka datang.

Mark mengangguk, ia tersenyum saat pesanan makanannya datang. Sebuah pizza ukuran sedang dan segelas jus jeruk. Lalu Mark makan dengan lahap. Ia sepertinya lapar sekali setelah seharian belajar.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat Mark makan dengan lahap. Ia hanya memakan sepotong pizza setelah itu ia hanya melihat Mark makan. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Jaehyun merasa kenyang.

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa? Ayo bicarakan saja" ucap Mark masih mengunyah pizza.

Jaehyun meminum sedikit sodanya, lalu ia sedikit menghela napas. Ia rasa ia akan bicara pada Mark sekarang melihat Mark sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh loyang pizza.

"Mm begini Mark. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" Jaehyun memulai pembicaraan. "Apa ada seseorang yang Taeyong _hyung_ cintai?" tanya Jaehyun sedikit ragu.

Mark tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menghabiskan seluruh pizza yang ada dimulutnya. Lalu meminum jus jeruknya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, _hyung_?" Mark balik bertanya.

"Doyoung _hyung_ yang mengatakannya padaku. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan siapa orangnya. Untuk itu aku bertanya padamu, Mark" jawab Jaehyun.

 _"Hyung_ , kau yakin kau ingin mendengar cerita ini?" Mark bertanya. Ia terdengar serius.

Jaehyun mengangguk. Ia yakin ingin mendengar cerita tentang Taeyong meskipun ia tau itu sangat menyakitkan.

Mark menghela nafas. Ia akan menceritakan semua tentang _hyungn_ ya. _Jaehyun hyung sudah seharusnya tau tentang ini,_ batin Mark.

"Namanya Sehun _hyung_. Dia kakak kelas Taeyong _hyung_ saat SMP. Tapi mereka sangat dekat. Kemanapun pergi mereka selalu bersama. Mereka baru resmi berpacaran dua tahun yang lalu saat Taeyong _hyung_ masuk SMA" ucap Mark menceritakan tentang Taeyong dan kekasihnya Sehun. Jaehyun mendengar dengan sangat serius, dan menahan sakit.

"Taeyong _hyung_ sangat mencintai Sehun _hyung_. Begitupun sebaliknya. Sehun _hyung_ selalu menjemput dan mengantar Taeyong _hyung_ saat sekolah. Meskipun Sehun _hyung_ berbeda sekolah dengan Taeyong _hyung_. Tapi dia rela menjemput dan mengantar Taeyong _hyung_ "

"Taeyong _hyung_ sangat bahagia bersama Sehun _hyung_. Aku bisa melihatnya karena Taeyoung _hyung_ selalu ceria. _Hyung_ selalu tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu jarang _hyung_ perlihatkan lagi. Ia lebih banyak diam sekarang" ucap Mark sedih.

"Lalu kemana memangnya Sehun _hyung_? Apa mereka putus?" tanya Jaehyun penasaran.

Mark menggeleng. "Sehun _hyung_ pergi untuk selamanya. Dia meninggal karena kecelakan motor setahun yang lalu" ucap Mark pelan. Ia kembali bersedih mengingat lagi peristiwa itu.

Jaehyun terkejut. "Sehun _hyung_ sudah meninggal? Karena kecelakaan motor?" tanya Jaehyun.

Mark mengangguk. "Sehun _hyung_ mengalami kecelakaan motor setelah mengantar Taeyong _hyung_ pulang sekolah" ucap Mark lagi.

"Ya Tuhan" ucap Jaehyun pelan, ia merasa sedih membayangkannya. Membayangkan perasaan Taeyong setelah kepergian Sehun. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Taeyong _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Taeyong _hyung_ sangat terpukul, _hyung_ sangat sedih sekali. Bahkan _hyung_ tak mau makan sampai berhari-hari. _Hyung_ hanya mengurung diri didalam kamar" ucap Mark.

"Karena itu kau pernah bilang, Taeyong _hyung_ tidak suka dibonceng motor, Taeyong _hyung_ pasti sangat trauma" ucap Jaehyun.

"Iya kau benar, _hyung_. Taeyong _hyung_ sangat trauma pada motor" ucap Mark.

Jaehyun mengerti dan berterima kasih pada Mark karena sudah menceritakan kisah cinta Taeyong. Ia tidak merasa sakit hati, justru ia merasa simpati dan semakin mencintai Taeyong. Ia ingin melindunginya. Menjaganya. Menyayanginya. Ia sangat ingin.

.

.

Taeyong berdiam diri dikamarnya. Ia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa ia tak bisa mengucapkan bahwa ia tidak suka pada Jaehyun ketika Doyoung meminta ia mengatakannya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintai Jaehyun saat ia yakin hanya Sehun yang ada dalam hatinya. Kenapa lidahnya seakan beku. Kenapa?

"Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong lirih. Memanggil nama Jaehyun pelan. Ia tiba-tiba teringat Jaehyun. Merasa bersalah saat ia tak menjawab pertanyaan saat Jaehyun bertanya ' _Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa_?'. Merasa bersalah saat tak memperdulikan saat Jaehyun mamanggilnya.

Saat Taeyong sedang menangisi penyesalannya. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku masuk?" itu suara Mark.

"Masuk saja tidak dikunci" jawab Taeyong. Ia lalu menghapus air matanya.

Mark membuka pintu lalu ia masuk, ia melihat Taeyong sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Ia tau Taeyong habis menangis. Lalu ia duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur

" _Hyung_ , kau menangis lagi?" tanya Mark. "Aku kira kau sudah tidak menangis lagi, _hyung_ " ucap Mark lagi.

"Hanya teringat sesuatu" jawab Taeyong.

"Kau teringat Sehun _hyung_?" tanya Mark.

Taeyong diam tak menjawab.

"Sehun _hyung_ pasti sangat sedih jika kau selalu menangis, _hyung_ " ucap Mark.

Taeyong masih diam, hanya menatap Mark.

"Sehun _hyung_ sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_. Dia pasti menginginkan kau bahagia" Mark berkata lalu berdiri.

"Jae _hyung_ juga sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_. Dia akan membuatmu bahagia" ucap Mark sambil tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar Taeyong.

.

 _Jae hyung akan membuatmu bahagia, hyung._ Kata-kata Mark itu selalu terngiang dalam kepalanya. Taeyong sampai tidak bisa tidur. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci disamping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah surat cinta dari Jaehyun. Dan ia memandanginya.

 _Maafkan aku, Jaehyun._

 _._

 _._

Pagi harinya Jaehyun menunggu Taeyong datang, kali ini bukan didepan kelas Taeyong tapi dilorong menuju kelas Taeyong. Sepertinya ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu Taeyong. Senyumnya sedikit menghilang saat ia melihat Taeyong. Wajah Taeyong masih pucat seperti kemarin dan matanya sembab.

" _Hyung_ " sapa Jaehyun. Ia mencoba tersenyum meski hatinya sakit sekali melihat kondisi Taeyong.

Taeyong tak menjawab sapaan Jaehyun. Hatinya juga sakit melihat Jaehyun tersenyum padanya. Senyum tulus yang Jaehyun berikan untuknya.

" _Hyung_ , nanti tunggu aku ya. Aku ingin bicara padamu. Kau jangan pulang duluan" ucap Jaehyun lembut.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia juga ingin bicara pada Jaehyun.

"Ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu ya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun tersenyum.

Taeyong menggangguk lagi. Masih tidak membalas senyum Jaehyun. Ia hanya memandangi Jaehyun saat Jaehyun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

Taeyong sampai di kelasnya, ia melihat Doyoung sudah duduk ditempat duduknya. Meletakkan tasnya lalu ia duduk disamping Doyoung.

"Tae, maafkan aku" ucap Doyoung saat Taeyong sudah duduk disampingnya. "Aku tak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, sangat egois jika aku memaksamu melupakan Sehun. Itu pasti sangat sulit untukmu" ucap Doyoung pelan.

"Jaehyun ingin bicara padaku" ucap Taeyong tiba-tiba membicarakan Jaehyun.

"Benarkah? Kapan?" tanya Doyoung.

"Pulang sekolah nanti" jawab Taeyong.

"Ia pasti ingin bicara soal perasaan cintanya padamu, Tae" ucap Doyoung.

Taeyong mengangguk, ia juga berpikiran seperti itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan?" tanya Doyoung.

Taeyong menatap Doyoung. "Aku akan mengatakan tentang perasaanku padanya" jawab Taeyong.

Doyoung menatap mata Taeyong. Mata yang memancarkan kesedihan dan sedikit kebahagiaan. Ingin sekali Doyoung menghilangkan kesedihan itu. Dan melihat kembali kebahagiaan Taeyong. Kebahagiaan sahabatnya.

.

Jaehyun sudah menunggu Taeyong dihalaman belakang sekolah. Sekolah telah usai. Jaehyun tak berhenti mengatur napasnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia sedikit gugup. Merancang kata-kata yang akan ia bicarakan pada Taeyong didalam kepalanya. Namun kata-kata itu menghilang saat ia melihat Taeyong. Taeyong sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

" _Hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun tersenyum pada Taeyong meskipun Taeyong tak membalasnya.

Taeyong langsung duduk dibangku yang ada dihalaman itu. Jaehyun juga ikut duduk disamping Taeyong, sedikit memberi jarak. Jaehyun kembali mengatur napasnya sebelum ia mulai bicara.

" _Hyung_ , sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu" Jaehyun mulai bicara. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, ia belum berani menatap Taeyong. Pandangan Taeyong juga lurus kedepan.

"Tentang perasaanku-. Tentang rasa cinta ini. Aku minta maaf, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun pelan. "Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal jika aku mencintaimu, meskipun kau tak membalas cintaku, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun lirih. Membuat Taeyong menoleh padanya.

"Aku bahagia jika hanya melihatmu, _hyung_. Kau tak tau betapa senangnya aku saat kau bicara padaku dan tersenyum padaku. Aku senang sekali, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun masih lirih.

"Jaehyun, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku seharusnya yang minta maaf padamu. Aku-. Aku belum bisa membalas cintamu" ucap Taeyong ragu, ia masih menatap Jaehyun

Jaehyun sedikit tersontak mendengar ucapan Taeyong. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tau Taeyong tak membalas cintanya, ia tetap saja terkejut. Hati Jaehyun sakit sekali. Tak terasa matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau sangat baik padaku, bahkan kau terlalu baik. Aku tak pantas menerima semua kebaikanmu" ucap Taeyong lagi.

"Aku sangat ikhlas melakukannya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun pelan. "Aku akan lakukan apa pun untuk membuatmu bahagia, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun lagi.

"Jaehyun-" ucap Taeyong. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena aku belum bisa melupak-" Taeyong tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suaranya terdengar lirih.

Jaehyun lalu menatap Taeyong yang sedang menatapnya, mata Taeyong juga berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah aku harus berhenti mengejarmu, _hyung_? Apakah aku harus berhenti mendapatkan hatimu?" tanya Jaehyun. Ia sangat pasrah pada kenyataan Taeyong tak bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Tak bisa melupakan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Taeyong menggeleng, air matanya menetes. Ia tak ingin Jaehyun berhenti mengerjarnya.

Tak sadar tangan kanan Jaehyun terangkat, menyentuh pipi Taeyong lembut. Menghapus air matanya. "Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun pelan.

Taeyong tak menjawab, ia hanya menyentuh tangan Jaehyun yang sedang menyentuh pipinya. Merasakan tangan Jaehyun yang sangat hangat dipipinya. Taeyong memejamkan matanya.

Jaehyun sedikit tersenyum saat Taeyong memegang tangannya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka bersentuhan. Jaehyun menggeser duduknya, mendekat.

Taeyong membuka matanya, mendapati Jaehyun sangat dekat dengannya. Matanya menatap Jaehyun. "Jangan pernah berhenti untuk mendapatkan hatiku, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong pelan. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Jaehyun. Ia memang tak ingin Jaehyun berhenti mencintainya, ia ingin memberi Jaehyun kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk membuatnya bahagia.

" _Hyung_ , kau-?" tanya Jaehyun terkejut.

"Aku memang belum yakin tentang perasaanku padamu. Tapi satu hal yang aku yakin adalah bahwa aku tak ingin kau pergi, aku tak ingin kau berhenti mendapatkan hatiku. Lakukan semua yang kau bisa untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, Taeyong memberinya kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Taeyong. Untuk membuat Taeyong jatuh cinta padanya. Jaehyun akan lakukan apapun untuk itu, seperti yang Taeyong minta.

"Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun senang. Lalu ia lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Taeyong. Tangannya yang lembut menyentuh pipi Taeyong turun kebelakang leher, membawa wajah Taeyong mendekati wajahnya. Sedikit ragu saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Taeyong. Menciumnya.

Taeyong sedikit terkejut tak menyangka Jaehyun menciumnya, namun ia tetap memejamkan mata. Membalas ciuman Jaehyun. Merasakan kehangatan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya yang dingin. Membiarkan Jaehyun menciumnya lebih dalam, bagaimanapun juga ia telah memberi Jaehyun kesempatan.

Jaehyun melepas ciumannya, ia tersenyum saat melihat Taeyong membuka matanya. Menatap kedalam mata Taeyong. "Terima kasih, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun pelan, ia tersenyum bahagia..

Taeyong tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum membalas senyum Jaehyun. Lalu Jaehyun memelukkan, memberi kehangatan lagi padanya.

.

.

Jaehyun bahagia, ia sangat bahagia. Taeyong memberinya kesempatan. Meski Taeyong belum sepenuhnya mencintainya. Ia tetap senang. Setidaknya Taeyong menerima kehadirannya. Ia akan selalu bersama Taeyong. Ia akan membuat Taeyong bahagia. Ia berjanji.

Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Mark dan Doyoung _hyung_.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Haaiii ketemu lagii... Maaf baru bisa update... Hehehe ^^v

Reviewnya jangan lupa yaa.. Hoho.. ^^

See you next chapter~~ \^^/


End file.
